Julius Krieg
Julius I of the Krieg dynasty (Юлиус Криег), 104th Emperor of Kreedia and Son of Tirius, is the ruling Emperor who accended the throne after the Death of Tirius XVII. Julius was crowned when he was just 18, but he showed great ability and skill when it came to diplomatic issues, military campaigns and internal affairs. He was a charismatic and brave Emperor, renowned for his comical and sarcastic nature, and lighthearted approach to many incidents. The son of Tirius Kreig and rightful heir to the Throne, Julius was exposed to the horrors of the world at a young age. When he was 7, his step-mother was killed by a Wizard known as Etten. It was from this age that he began to develop a distrust and hatred towards magic users, something he often openly expressed. Despite this, Julius was still renowned for being a noble and just person. Brave and incredibly loyal to his friends and soldiers, Julius would often charge into suicidal situations to rescue his men. By the age of 19, he was a renowned General and tactician. Although still young, Julius was also able to keep the Senate under control when his father died, often with the help of his advisers. Because of his youth, Julius was often victim to those who sought to take advantage of him. Most notable of these was Senator grail, who had been paid to persuade Julius to move his armies south so that Black flag ships could raid the coast more easily. Julius accepted this proposal happily, or so Grail thought. When he returned to his home in the country hoping to find his money, Grail found the heads of those who had promised to pay him, and his house in flames. After that incident, few dare cross the young Emperor. Julius was renowned for his happy and sarcastically comical attitude. He would often joke to his men, and act comically in situations of seriousness. Many Senators feared this behavior would ruin any attempts at diplomacy, but the effect was quite the opposite, as Julius had anticipated. Julius was able to reforge the alliance between the Empire and the Valhallans, as well as secure treaties with the Elves (Despite their magic use). Julius lead the campaign against the Terrans in Rexus Majoris, Genesis and other provinces with great skill, securing more territory for Kreedia. He was destined to become one of the greatest Emperors known, but sadly this was not his fate. History Early life Battle of Olicana Jehovah Barbaricus, greatest Orc Warchief of the 4th Era, had rallied an army to tare down the walls of the Empire. After the fall of Ignis Blackheart, who had died defending an imprisoned Kraken Lord, Jehovah had begun his march on Kreedia with a weapon he thought unstoppable. Tirius had been slain when Jehovah had pierced him with a spear a few years prior, the same spear Julius now carried as a grizzly reminder. When Julius heard that Jehovah had taken the Village of Olicana and the nearby fortress of Silvacaste, and was preparing to attack Asimium, he knew there could only be one option. Rallying what few men remained in the city, Julius rode out to Olicana, charging the Barbaricus head on. He was able to break through their ragtag line, and meet Jehovah himself in battle. It is said the two fought for hours, with both Orc and Imperial watching in anticipation. Julius, despite the Orc's immense strength, was able to pierce the chest of the Warchief with the same spear, leaving him for dead. Julius ordered his men flee as they had done their duty, and after they refused at first he was forced to call an Imperial Order, something no man may refuse. It is said that the Orcs all began to fight as they usually did, and Julius was shot with an arrow in the back, bleeding out in the Dirt. Legend says that there will always be a male heir to the Throne of Man, but Julius had no sons or living relatives of Blood. Currently, Corvus Xisor his step uncle, reigns in his stead. Some speculate that Julius is still alive, but many dismiss this as foolishness, especially those whom hated him within the Senate. Life as Hawke Unknown to the world, Julius Krieg survived his encounter with Jehovah Barbaricus. After the Emperor had been wounded, and he had ordered his men to flee, Julius collapsed in the mud, and was thought to be dead. However, Julius was only severly injured. Taken in by a Sanarii tradesmen who had been travelling across the battlefield, Julius was taken south, and awoke in the Deserts of the Siccabis. He had lost all his memory, and so assumed the identity of Hawke, beginning work as a mercanary. Julius lived a rogue like life for a year, thinking he was just a Scumbag from the South, until he was discovered by a Terran fleet. The Terrans captured Hawke, and thought that the perfect punishment would be for his own people to kill him. The Terrans put a spell on Julius, making him appear as if he were General Lee, and washing him up on the shores of Mbli-Jua. Hawke was taken in and awaited execution, but a small group of True Knights had discovered of Julius's existence. They freed the Emperor, and not only broke the Illusion spell, but restored his memory. Julius was shocked for a few days, but when he recovered, he was beyond belief. Return to the Throne Now fully aware of Corvus's betrayal and hunger for power, Julius prepared to reclaim his Throne. He did not want to lay siege to Aralan City, for he knew that threatened the lives of his own people. Instead, Julius entered Aralan with his true Knights. The Sturgeon Orcs had come with Julius, waiting in the Boat. Volting the Orc travelled with Julius and his true Knights into the Senate's Hall. The Senators were shocked to see Julius, many overwealmed at the idea that Corvus's reign and dominion may be over. Julius was proven to be legitimate by the Court Wizard, and Corvus was forced to give the Throne to Julius. However, Corvus plotted now to lead a rebellion against the Emperor he deemed too weak. The Battle of Aralan City began, unknown to Julius for a while who was busy planning in his court. The Senate was massacred by Corvus, who then proceeded to hunt down Julius. When the two met, Corvus challenged Julius to a duel, and the two fought for the right to rule Kreedia. Although Julius had more bravery behind him, Corvus was a ruthless and Veteran fighter, and the foreign diplomats who were just talking to Julius knew this. Neither Corvus nor Julius injured the other during the fight, but it was clear Julius would fall soon. The Diplomats jumped in, including Vilrog, interrupting the duel and attacking Corvus. Knowing the odds were against him, Corvus fled, denouncing Julius as an honourless fool. Julius persued as much as he could, but he was unable to catch Corvus. The 9th Legion retreated, leaving Aralan in ruin, but restoring the Emperor to the Throne of Kreedia. 1227 - 1232 The years that came after Julius's return were prosperous and bountiful for Kreedia. Julius's expert ability with politics and governing allowed him to drive out much of the corruption within the Imperial government as well as help establish peace between the many warring religious factions within the Empire. Julius secured the colonies lost during the rule of Corvus, and expanded the Empire's borders further in areas such as Afrikarii, south Pandora and the Northern wastes. Aralan was rebuilt, and the Imperial legions were united once more under the militaristic and expert rule of Marshal Corvus Xisor. Eastern Anii was settled extensively. Julius lead the Empire to participate in numerous conflicts across Semperia, helping bring the Grand Alliance more allies and expand Kreedia's influence. The True Knights were re-installed as the Emperor's guard and personal agents. With the re-establishment of Kreedia's secret service, known only as SC14, the Empire was able to continue infiltrating the brotherhood under Julius's rule. Many have dubbed this era of rule as one of Kreedia's most prosperous. The discovery of Novaya Zemlya When Novaya Zemlya was first discovered, Julius dispatched SC14 agents to scout out the area. The agents never returned, and so Julius dispatched Marshal Corvus Xisor to claim the lands in the name of the Grand Alliance and Kreedia. Personality A charming and determined man, Julius Krieg only survives his own desire for bravado by being tactically minded, a master of leadership and possessing a military and political intelligence that has made him one of Kreedia's most successful emperors. While very genuinely committed to his convictions, Julius is at times arrogant and supremacist about his own people, considering the Kreedian way to be the only safe, civilised and righteous way. He takes great pleasure in glory seeking for his country and his legion, and while can appear inspiring in his willingness to lead from the front both literally and metaphorically, he frequently throws himself into dangerous situations, risking his own life for the sake of a greater cause. Julius has shown great respect for traditions, but refuses to accept that an unwillingness to evolve is at all Kreedian, instead choosing to pursue his militaristic and meritocratic views when it comes to politics. Despite the calls from the more traditionalist wings of the senate and house of nobles to avoid this law, the Emperor decreed that his daughter would have equal succession laws and was therefore the heir to the throne of Kreedia, regardless of any other claims. Some claim this was a commitment to his views whereas others sight it as a tactical move to quickly name an heir while the empire was at war and not have to worry about succession issues. For Julius it was most likely both - his commitment to his values and cultures is only tempered by his political and diplomatic skill. It is because of Julius' diplomatic ability that the grand alliance so easily held itself together during the 1220s. Helping the new Valhallan Queen establish power in a male society and maintaining the power of the Sanguilar after the fall of the Drocani Union earned him the trust of his closest allies. Stubborn, brave to a fault but holding a positive outlook on life, the emperor Julius Krieg is a perfect embodiment of Kreedia's valiance, arrogance, courage and spirit. Julius is often described as being brave, intelligent and compassionate. Many name him to be a natural born statesmen and leader, in the way he is able to show both compassion and commitment to justice, as well as very easily keeping the peace within the empire and dealing with threats abroad. Julius is highly adept at rallying soldiers in battle. His battlefield charisma and presence have been noted to inspire entire armies against terrible odds. Ideologically, is is highly devoted to the imperial cause, and chooses to invest great time in planning Kreedia's expansion and management. Julius' skill at micromanagement is near legendary in the imperial courts, and he is able to easily remember the names and backgrounds of almost everyone he works with, from the oldest of counts to the lowest of soldiers. As well as allowing him to plan with highly specific detail, combined with his compassion it also allows him to easily bond and earn the loyalty of those around him. Despite these highly beneficial traits however, the emperor is not without his flaws. He is highly prone to bravado, as apparent from his charge at Olicana, and appears to have an addiction to glory and justice that frequently puts him at risk (this comes partly from his idolisation of emperor Daniel Cicero, who's often romanticised stories were the subject of much of Julius' interest as a child). He is apparently terrible at courting women, and often struggles to engage with them on this level as a result. After seeing his mother killed by mages when he was young, Julius is often at times susceptible to prejudice against them and other magic users, although this is often outdone by his compassion, and his beliefs are certainly not exclusive, as obvious by his frequent endorsement and attempts to assimilate the sanarii population within Kreedia's borders. As a result, Julius has allowed numerous temple inquisitions into his lands in the hopes of rooting out rogue and dangerous mages, although he heavily regulates them and punishes those who become too zealous in their efforts to purge. This view runs counter to that of his father however, who distrusted the witch hunters and the efforts of the temples, and has been met with varied response from the imperial court. Nevertheless, Julius has remained popular in court, with him even becoming close friends with the governor of High Hathor despite the city's inclination towards magic. Julius' political outlook is often a reflection of his personality. Regarded often as relatively conservative, as Julius grew older, he put greater value on honour and decency, often disliking vile and 'degenerate' behaviour. While still highly compassionate, he put his people before everything. Having witnessed the brutality of the Barbaricus repeatedly, Julius' short temper began to manifest itself as he negotiated more and more with the Barbaricus and their allies. 001.jpg|Julius and his allies charging at the Battle of Long Pass Krieg2.jpg|Julius after his return to the Throne 5f8fbd04fe6096190ad57383e448ab1f.jpg|After the battle of Ostracon julius hawke.jpg|'Captain Hawke', Julius' amnesiac personality the emperorunmarked.jpg|The 104th Emperor Julius I.jpg Category:Kreedian Empire Category:Character